A headset such as a stereo headphone for listening to music has been used for a long time together with a hearing aid, a portable radio, etc, and lately, a portable headset of a new form is developed for mobile phones or other portable electronic devices. Especially, most of the latest headsets include a wireless headset with Bluetooth function, etc.
However, according to a music listening environment through typical wireless headsets and digital audio devices, a user wears a headset and turns on a digital audio device, and then selects music for listening.
That is, a user needs to select his/her preferred music for listening and this requires user's intervention for playing and stopping music.
Furthermore, a user determines his/her current position or state to manually select and play his preferred music. Furthermore, several music files are connected together and managed in one folder or as a music list for playing. For this music managing method, user's intervention is required.